


100 Followers Drabbles

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Steve Irwin Death Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Three Drabble in celebration of 100 Tumblr Followers.





	1. Sans & Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sans/Red

“Red, I know you love zoos, but why this one? It's pretty far out of our way. Wouldn't you rather go back to the reef for the day?”

 

Red turned his skull away from the road and looked at Sans. His boyfriend wasn't looking angry or annoyed or upset or bored. He just looked curious. 

 

Red looked back at the road and said, “You don't get it, sweetheart. This isn't just a zoo, it's a...well, it's special. It was owned by this human who seems like he was damn close to being an international hero. His name was Steve Irwin. He cared about animals, wild predators, prey, and all the rest. He and his family had this show. Some tapes fell down into our underground. The family still own the zoo, but he died suddenly. Everyone was grieving for him. He was amazing, so I wanted to see the place he loved.”

 

About a mile passed before Sans spoke.

 

“What kind of animals do they have there?”

 

Red smiled.

 

“They've got koalas and kangaroos and wallabies and giraffes and cockatoos. But the main thing they're famous for is saltwater crocodiles.”

 

Sans sighed, “And I suppose you want to watch a feeding.”

 

Red shifted his grip on the wheel nervously.

 

“Well, yeah. But they've also got a baby koala I'd love to see. And I booked us to go and feed a wombat.”

 

A snort of water followed. Then Sans said, “They have wombats? We can feed wombats?”

 

Red grinned. He knew that would get Sans going.

 

“Yeah. Didn't you mention once wanting to see one?”

 

Sans’ answer was a whoop and a kiss to the cheek.


	2. Alphys & Sans (platonic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys & Sans as friends

**Alphys & Sans**

 

Sans: hey u up yet?

 

Alphys: Why?

 

Sans: pap is taking a bath. 4am. a bath. right next 2 me. so loud.

 

Alphys: You could use headphones?

 

Sans: 2 far to reach. 

 

Alphys: Then get up?

 

Sans: can't. 2 tired.

 

Alphys: … You could roll? Or turn your phone volume real low and put it under your pillow.

 

Sans: thx.

  
  


Alphys: Fuck showers.

 

Sans: yes but y tho?

 

Alphys: I don't want to get wet just to please some stupid stereotype.

 

Sans: but warm tho. u like warm. go b warm.

 

Alphys: I hate you.

 

Sans: hate me while u b warm.

  
  


Alphys: I'm a bad person.

 

Sans: no u not.

 

Alphys: You don't know what I've done.

 

Sans: u made me a bone-touch phone screen.

 

Alphys: Oh no. Stop.

 

Sans: too late. u watched mmkc with me.

 

Alphys: Stop please.

 

Sans: u read my thesis. all the drafts.

 

Alphys: I'm turning off my phone.

 

Sans: computer for pap. skeleton history book. quiche recipe. pie tin. holiday lights. telescope.

 

Alphys: Okay. I'm better now.

 

Sans: good.

  
  


Sans: pap saw. he's coming 2 get more calcium cream.

 

Alphys: Okay. What was it this time?

 

Sans: couldn't feel anything for a couple of days. 

 

Alphys: Oh. Text me next time? Just so I can send a bottle over.

 

Sans: k. thx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


	3. Slim/Papyrus/Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slim/Papyrus/Sans

“is it my turn yet?” Slim asked impatiently.

 

Papyrus shook his head and hugged his prize closer to his chest. Slim pouted at him, his eye lights growing big and watery. Papyrus resisted for almost four seconds before he had to look away.

 

Slim deflated. His puppy dog eyes had always worked on his brother. Why couldn't they work on Papyrus?

 

Just as he was starting to wonder if he should ask again, The Timer went off. It was totally deserving of the capital letters. The Timer governed many things in their extended household, but this was a special time. It had ended a war of almost epic proportions.

 

“HERE, SLIM. HE'S YOURS NOW.”

 

Slim almost clapped with joy as Papyrus passed over his sleeping brother, Sans. Slim made sure he was settled comfortably. His head was resting on a plush purple pillow. His body was cocooned in a stuffed fleece blanket. His feet were in the bundle, too. His eyes, though, were open.

 

“i still don't get why you guys are like this. it's just movie night! i don't need to be laying on one of your laps,” Sans said with exasperation.

 

Both Paps ignored him. They loved cuddling their favorite small. Movie night was just an excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on my Tumblr:  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com


End file.
